Trapped
by weaselette01
Summary: Submission to Fabina.Fan14 Jara Challenge. Mara and Jerome get stuck in the laundry room. Jara!


**This is my piece for 14's Jara challenge. I hope that it's good,but if it's not then be honest. I'm trying to get better Please review. I'll give you a cookie!**

**I always forget...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing. You should know that by now. Jeeesh!**

_Poppy's thoughts __Alfie's thoughts_

Poppy had been thinking about one of her best friends. Mara had helped her track down her dad,while dealing with missing Mick, and she hadn't done anything too help her. She hadn't even said thank you! Poppy had already tried help her in school,but that was a total bust. She tried to buy her a book or something, but Mara already owned the entire library. _There has to be something!_

Then Poppy remembered something Mara had mentioned to her a couple of weeks ago. She smiled. _Perfect! _She got to work, starting with calling Alfie Lewis.

**2 weeks later**

Mara was walking back to Anubis house with her nose in another new book. She didn't bother looking up as she walked the campus. 4 years of walking the some path every day will do that to you. Today though,she wasn't the only one going to the house early for lunch. Alfie had told Jerome to come to the house a couple of minutes early to set up a prank. He wouldn't tell Jerome what he was thinking of over the phone,so Jerome was careful to leave school extra early to see what he was planning to do.

He spotted Mara walking ahead of him, some 30 feet. He had been watching her for about 4 months now, trying to get her attention. When Mick moved away a few weeks ago,he thought he would finally get his chance talk to her. But Mara never seemed to notice his attempts to woo her. Always with his sister or talking about his dad. He pushed those thoughts away and continued towards the house.

Alfie looked out his window to see Mara and Jerome walking towards the house. He had to be ready when they walked through the door. He opened up the laundry room door and sat on the couch.

Mara walked in first. Alfie took his chance."Hey, Mara. Trudy told me to wash some laundry and I can't find the soap. Can you help me?" Mara groaned, but set her book down. Alfie grinned,having already hidden the soap in his room earlier in the day.

That second Jerome walked through the door and started calling for Alfie. He apologized to Mara and went to talk to his friend.

"Hey man." Jerome said."What prank have you got for me."

Alfie laughed."Okay, you know how Fabian and Nina will never admit they're a couple." Jerome nodded."I know how to force them to admit it."

Jerome rubbed his hands together with a smirk and said,"Show me the plan."

Alfie started walking towards the laundry room."We lead them back to the laundry room and tell them to help us with something. When they walk in, we lock the door and don't let them out until they tell us they're a couple."

Jerome spotted a problem in the plan right away."How do we lock them in?It locks from the inside."

"I'll show you."Alfie held the door open for him and when Jerome walked in,he slamed the door and quickly propped a chair against it. Then he ran away in laughter,ignoring his friend's yells.

Mara hadn't looked up until she heard a door slam. When she did,she found herself looking Jerome's back while he was pounding on the door with all his might. She watched him for a couple minutes before he realized that it was hopeless. He turned around and was shocked to see Mara staring at him.

"We're stuck."said Jerome.

"I gathered that."Mara said.

Jerome blushed. He had no idea what to say. He had been trying to talk to Mara for months now,but now that he has a chance,he had nothing to say.

Mara noticed his blushing. She had been thinking about Mick and now that he had been gone for a while,she started to look for someone new. She was surprised at first when it was Jerome she saw,but ever since then,she has noticed every little thing that made him sensitive or unique. Now she was stuck. With him. She sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?"Jerome asked as she pulled out a notebook.

"I figure we'll be stuck here a while. Might as well be comfy." said Mara.

At this,Jerome sat beside her."How do you know that someone won't come back to the house soon and find us?"

"They're all going to the park for a picnic lunch. I didn't want to go."said Mara. She regretted that now.

Jerome started to move closer to Mara so that he could peek over her shoulder. She was writing in her notebook he could have sworn that he saw her write his name. Unfortunately for him, she noticed him and flipped over her journal.

"Excuse me?" said Mara.

"Sorry,I saw my name. What are you writing?" asked Jerome with a smirk.

Mara scowled."I'm writing in my diary. Do you mind?"

"No. You can go ahead."Mara rolled her eyes and moved so that her back was to the wall. She didn't want to admit that she was writing about him. His face,his hair,his smile. She didn't want him to know about how she thought about him. She didn't even want to admit it to herself, let alone him!

Jerome scooted closer to Mara,not letting her get more than 3 feet away from him. He was going to see what she wrote about him!"Can I just have a peek?"

"No. These are my personal thoughts and I am not going to let you see them!"said Mara.

Jerome stood up and started to walk in a slow circle. When he got back to Mara, he quickly snatched her diary from her hand and held it above his head.

"Hey!"Mara jumped up and started reaching above her head in a vain attempt to reach her stolen journal. Clearly being a head shorter was a disadvantage."Please give it back Jerome!"

Jerome flipped the journal so that he can read it above his head with Mara still jumping all around him. Then he read aloud,"I'm stuck in the laundry room with Jerome. Obviously Alfie has heard about my crush on Jerome and feels the need to prank us together. I don't see where he expects to go with this. Jerome clearly doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him."

At this,Mara manages to knock the diary out of his hands. She grabbed it off the floor and ran to the corner. Jerome could tell that she was crying. Now his mind wass spinning. Mara liked him? She never seemed to have the time of day for him. And she told him no last year when he asked her out! Maybe she realized that Mick was a meat head after all and wasn't worth crying over. He knew one way to tell.

He snuck up behind her while she was still crying and spun her around. He barely had time to register her shocked face when he's kissing her. She stood stiff for a moment. Then she was kissing him. She was kissing him with all the emotions she had been holding back. She was kissing him like there was an eternity of time to spend together

Soon(or at least they think it was soon),they heard someone giggling outside the door. Mara broke off the kiss. Then,ignoring Jerome's pouting, she crept over to the door. Silently she counted to three and threw open the door to see Poppy and Alfie hardly containing their laughter.

"Well,I think that you too were enjoying yourselves. Are you official a couple now?"said Poppy.

Mara just laughed and grabbed Jerome's hand. He didn't fight her as she drug him through the house and out the door. All Alfie could do was laugh and plot how to tell the rest of the house about this piece of new drama. _This is going to be a fun night._

**Soooo,what do you think!Review!**


End file.
